


The solar of the labyrinth

by Fox_Tyden



Category: Planeta Zeta
Genre: Gen, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un trabajo que ya tenia desde hace tiempo ahi arrumbado. Es parte de una serie de historias que giran alrrededor de este siniestro mundo que se parece un tanto al nuestro llamado "Zeta"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The solar of the labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Un trabajo que ya tenia desde hace tiempo ahi arrumbado. Es parte de una serie de historias que giran alrrededor de este siniestro mundo que se parece un tanto al nuestro llamado "Zeta"

En mis últimos minutos sobre esta tierra solo puedo pensar en los errores que cometí en el transcurso de mi vida. Haber tomado por equivocación la bolsa del almuerzo de mi hermano aquel alejado día de otoño, olvidar pagarle al posadero por aquel trago y que luego resultara mi instructor de esgrima, entre otros, pero el que no me deja de molestar es haber abandonado a Cyel.  
Hace tiempo decidí que mi vida carecía de emoción, así que decidí vivir trabajando de soldado para la guardia ciudadana, siempre me llamaron la atención los combates con la espada y escudo, tome clases de esgrima y unos cursos intensivos de combate mano a mano con unos monjes de la meseta de Ko, cuando termine me dirigí directamente a los boletines de la taberna para ver los trabajos disponibles que incluyeran el combate, elegí el trabajo de guardia debido a la paga y a que el equipo (armadura, espada y escudo) eran gratis debido a que son el uniforme oficial.  
Al poco tiempo de trabajar como guardia decidí que quería tener una casa y así fue, compre una mansión no muy grande cerca de la puerta sur del castillo, la conseguí a buen precio ya que el granjero que me la vendió había sido asaltado y yo me había encargado de regresarle su mercancía, cuando detuve a los ladrones y le regrese sus cachivaches este me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, que recurriera a el primero y haría lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarme, cuando se enteró que buscaba una casa, me ofreció la vieja mansión, me dijo que la propiedad estaba abandonada hacia dos generaciones desde que decidieron vivir de la granja y se mudaron en las afueras del castillo a un ambiente más pacífico. Cuando escuche que era una mansión no me intereso, pero cuando me dijo que me la vendía por solo 500 oros, no lo pensé dos veces y acepte. Pase la siguiente semana arreglando la vieja mansión y limpiándola, ahí fue cuando decidí comprar una esclava para hacerme los quehaceres y ya que no gaste todos mis ahorros para comprar casa, me sobro lo suficiente para comprarla.  
Logre convence a un amigo de la guardia para que me cambiara la ruta de patrullaje por la suya que era la del mercado de esclavos para así no tener que pedir libre ese día. Pase un par de esclavistas con esclavos para trabajos duros, pero solo servían para la mar, entonces la vi, una joven de unos quince años, cabello largo y marrón, su rostro como cincelado en mármol como las estatuas de los templos de Yafe, de un metro y cincuenta de altura, esbelta de piel dorada, pero sobre todo sus ojos tiernos y verdes como el jade, no me enorgullezco al confesar que use mi posición como guardia para extorsionar al esclavista, pero la compre. Como mi turno aún no había terminado, decidí aprovechar y pasar por algo de ropa para ella, mientras caminábamos le explique en qué consistirían sus tareas y que básicamente seria mi sirvienta y ama de llaves, cuando me percaté de que no le había preguntado su nombre, “los esclavos no tienen nombre” me dijo “una vez lo tuve, pero ya lo he olvidado” no podía andar por ahí gritándole “tu” ú “oye” así que le dije que si quería que le diera uno, “ahora eres mi amo, puedes decirme como tú quieras” me contesto secamente, pero no me importo “Cyel, de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Cyel”  
Desde ese día jamás me separaba de ella a excepción de mi tiempo en el trabajo, que en ocasiones también me acompañaba a trabajar, no quería separarme ni un segundo de ella. Muchas veces me preguntaron mis compañeros de la guardia si quería vendérselas aun si fuera una noche, pero Cyel era mía y solo mía.  
No me considero que haya sido malo con ella, jamás le exigía cosas muy difíciles, tampoco la trataba mucho como esclava ordenándole cosas a diestra y siniestra, incluso, comía conmigo, nos divertíamos juntos, le enseñe a leer y escribir. La amaba y estoy seguro que ella lo sabía y sutilmente me mostraba que mis sentimientos eran recíprocos, pero la única barrera que nos detenía de continuar nuestra relación era el hecho de que ella era una esclava y yo un guardia de labrada reputación.  
Pase tiempo pensándolo y dándole vueltas en mi mente hasta que me decidí a irme del castillo y empezar una nueva vida con Cyel en la rivera de Nokl, ahí nadie nos conocería y podríamos dar rienda suelta a nuestra relación. El único inconveniente era que carecía de dinero y aun con influencias no conseguiría más que unos 400 oros. Resolví en buscar cacharros valiosos en mi casa, con suerte y la familia del granjero habría olvidado u ocultado algo valioso en la mansión y se habrían olvidado de ello al mudarse.  
Pase mi fin de semana escudriñando cada rincón de la vieja mansión pero solo di con una lámpara de aceite de oro y una turquesa que estaban atorados entre las losas del suelo. Decepcionado opte por vender algunos adornos que pensaba que podrían valer algo, como maldigo mi suerte que al tropezar frente a la prodigiosa chimenea fui a parar con un ladrillo suelto de esta, el ladrillo estaba hueco y en su interior había un pergamino amarillento y roído por el tiempo, en él había escrito en el idioma de los mundos bajos una especie de leyenda que no pude traducir completamente ya que ese idioma lleva muerto más de 500 años y lo entiendo por lo poco que mi abuela me enseño. La leyenda decía algo sobre un laberinto oculto en el bosque a los pies de la montaña Thertok, en el habitan creaturas de prodigiosa astucia con cuerpos amorfos e inestables que se apoderan de tu mente utilizando a los oídos de su víctima como vía de acceso, también decía algo acerca de un solar en medio de este laberinto, el cual estaba repleto de raras joyas hermosas y únicas. Al anverso de este escrito se encontraba un arcaico mapa de los pies de la montaña Thertok y la entrada del laberinto, seguido de lo que parecían ser instrucciones para llegar al solar una vez adentro del laberinto. Pensé que el cielo me había enviado la respuesta a todas mis plegarias, un tesoro de invaluables joyas y las instrucciones con sus precauciones para llegar a estas.  
Como un tonto gaste parte del dinero que había recolectado en objetos para mi aventura y una vez preparado emprendí mi viaje, naturalmente me acompañaba mi amada Cyel ya que no pensaba dejarla sola en la mansión a merced de alguna venganza por parte de algún ladrón o pandilla a quien halla atrapado anteriormente y además no la podía dejar al cuidado de algún compañero de la guardia ya que todos habían presentado un deseo por ella.  
Tardamos alrededor de medio día en llegar a la boca de la cueva donde en sus interiores yacía el imponente laberinto de proporciones inimaginables, acampamos ahí esa noche para reanudar nuestro viaje en la mañana y así tener energía para resistir el largo trayecto. Esa noche tuve un sueño de lo más horrible, me acosaban sombras y me encontraba huyendo por mi vida, implore a los Dioses que me sacaran de aquel tormento, pero en respuesta solo escuchaba unos aullidos guturales e inhumanos provenientes de aquellas sombras. Desperté envuelto en sudor en los brazos de Cyel, ella ya había despertado y me consolaba con su dulce voz y sus cálidos y dulces besos. Al término del desayuno ingresamos a la cueva dejando solo las cosas del campamento para nuestro regreso.  
Como era de esperarse el laberinto estaba formado de ominosos muros de unos 3 metros de altura y todo cubierto en la obscuridad, ya había anticipado esto antes de salir de casa y había traído conmigo un par de faroles y unas cuantas botellas de aceite extra para que no se nos acabara nuestra única fuente de luz, además en el campamento había preparado un par de antorchas usando unas ramas con trozos de tela cubiertos de resina. Avanzamos rápido y fluido al inicio, y debo agradecer a las instrucciones marcadas en el pergamino pues no paso mucho antes de sentirme desorientado y confundido. Calculo que pasamos una hora cuando escuchamos un chillido leve y casi ahogado proveniente de algún callejón del laberinto, ya sabía que seguramente se trataba de alguna de aquellas criaturas amorfas que mencionaba el pergamino y sintiéndome orgulloso de mis precauciones tome el algodón y cera que había preparado para tapar nuestros oídos y evitar que aquellas criaturas penetrasen en nuestro cerebro. Continuamos un largo tiempo sin escuchar nuevamente a aquella criatura, incluso llegue a pensar que nos habían perdido el rastro, pero entonces un sonido atroz me erizo los pelos de la nuca y helo mi sangre, no tanto por el sonido en sí, fue por el hecho de que lo reconocí, era el mismo sonido gutural e inhumano que había soñado la noche anterior. Mire a Cyel y le dije que lo mejor sería caminar más rápido y usar un solo farol para llamar menos la atención. Caminábamos tan rápido que si acelerábamos un poco más y estaríamos corriendo pero eso no me importo ya que recordaba aquellas sombras despreciables y acosadoras de mi sueño y las emparente a las criaturas amorfas del laberinto llegando a la conclusión de que se trataban de la misma.  
Ya llevábamos más de la mitad del trayecto cuando en una esquina tropezamos con algo, al inicio pensé que se trataba de un muro que no había contemplado en las instrucciones, pero alce la lámpara y lo vi. Oh por todos los Dioses se trataba de una de las criaturas, tal como decía el pergamino no conservaba una forma determinada, en un momento tenía miembro como piernas y brazos y al otro desaparecían, su entero cuerpo era una suerte de músculos gelatinosos, lo único que se mantenía igual ante los cambios era una frente ancha que hacía de cara con un par de puntos verdes a los costados y una boca que le atravesaba de par en par la cara. Grite horrorizado lanzándole la lámpara a aquella criatura y corrí a zancadas alejándome lo más que pude de aquella cosa y cualquier acompañante que pudiese haber estado con ella. Cuando pude tranquilizarme me di cuenta de que había perdido el rumbo, el farol y lo más importante, en la persecución había abandonado a Cyel a su suerte con aquella cosa ardiendo, desesperado trate de regresar por donde había venido pero en la obscuridad solo me perdí aún más, recordé que aún tenía las antorchas, pero encenderlas sin un polvorín o pedernal fue un reto, cuando finalmente lo logre pude ver que no había dejado ningún rastro para poder volver y orientarme, entonces caí en la ansiedad al saber que seguramente no podría ver de nuevo a mi amada Cyel y llore inconteniblemente.  
Como había perdido a Cyel, también había perdido el rumbo y ahora estaba solo y en algún desconocido lugar del laberinto. Camine por mucho tiempo hasta que mi aceite y mi antorcha se agotaron y quede solo en la obscuridad, ya no me importo cuando escuche aquel sonido nuevamente, sin Cyel mi aventura ya no importaba y mi vida tampoco. Camine a rastras hasta que me tropecé con lo que parecía un farol, como pude lo encendí y aun después de haber visto a aquella criatura amorfa y creer que jamás encontraría algo que me perturbara más, lo que descubrí al encender el farol me hizo volver a gritar y caer al suelo, no se trataba de un farol, eran brazos, piernas, torsos y demás partes humanas apiladas en un rincón, pudriéndose, no reconocí el olor de la putrefacción pues el laberinto desprendía el mismo hedor, al inicio había pensado que olía así por ser una cueva, pero ahora sabia el origen de la fetidez de este. En el momento en que me levante sentí una punzada de dolo en la espalda y entonces vi que algo salía del costado de mi abdomen lleno de sangre, esta cosa que me había traspasado salió entonces y pude girarme para ver al propietario, se trataba de una de aquellas criaturas que había formado un tentáculo que había usado para apuñalarme, intente gritar pero no pude, solo corrí tan rápido y lejos de aquella cosa como pude, cuando el dolor fue insoportable me recargue en una de las paredes y me deje caer al suelo, contemplando la obscuridad sentí una ligera brisa de aire y atraído por ella me levante y continúe caminando.  
Camine por no sé cuánto y entonces lo vi, ahí estaba frente a mí, el solar del laberinto. Entre al solar y supe que me había equivocado en la traducción, las joyas no eran más que las flores de extraña belleza que al parecer solo existen en este solar. Caí de rodillas y aquí es donde me encuentro ahora, esperando a que alguna criatura venga por mí y me sume a la pila de cadáveres putrefactos del laberinto.  
“Hastor. . . Hastor” escucho la voz de Cyel que me llama, creo que ha venido por mí a reunirnos en la eternidad “Hastor. . . Hastor” otra vez la escucho, pero creo que viene del laberinto “Hastor” ahora la veo, ¡está viva! “Cyel. . . ¡Cyel aquí!” se acerca tranquila y alegre a mi “Cyel querida ¿Cómo?, no, debes huir, me persiguen esas criaturas, toma el mapa y sal, yo no puedo acompañarte más” me observa cariñosamente “Hastor, no solo te equivocaste en traducir lo de las joyas del solar” se acerca más a mi “las criaturas del laberinto no se introducen a tu cerebro metiéndose por tus oídos” se acerca a mi oído quitándome el tapón de algodón y cera “ellas se cuelan en tu corazón” me besa suave y cariñosamente y me encaja un tentáculo en el corazón y con mi último aliento le contesto “Cyel. . . te amo” “y yo a ti mi amado Hastor”


End file.
